


Broken Trust

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, SADrien, actually a little funny, adrienette - Freeform, not as angsty as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "I'm sorry."Adrien wiped the tears from his eyes and glared at her. "This isn't just something that you can apologize for, Marinette.""I didn't mean to-""People don't cheat on accident.""But-""Mari. I love you. But you cheated on me. There were so many places that you could have stopped and reconsidered, but you didn't.""Adrien, I'm sorry.""I can't forgive you."





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to spilled coffee and happy accidents or just on it's own. I'd like to think it takes place in the same universe though

When Marinette saw Adrien crying on the couch, she knew she had made a mistake. Sure, it was stupid, and her fault, but it really hurt him.

"Adrien." She sat down next to him. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

"Please."

"I'm sorry."

"You said you wouldn't do it again." Adrien sniffed. "You lied to me Marinette. I thought we had something special-"

"We do. We have a special bond. I love you Adrien."

"I can't trust you Marinette. I thought I could. And you-"

"I messed up." She admitted. 

"You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry."

  
Adrien wiped the tears from his eyes and glared at her. "This isn't just something that you can apologize for, Marinette." 

  
"I didn't mean to-"

  
"People don't cheat on accident."

  
"But-"

  
"Mari. I love you. But you cheated on me. There were so many places that you could have stopped and reconsidered, but you didn't."

"Adrien, I'm sorry."

  
"I can't forgive you."

"Okay, but I can still apologize."

"That doesn't help the situation."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me? Ridiculous?" Adrien sighed. "Marinette. You cheated."

"You're exaggerating. Making this a bigger deal than it is." She spoke calmly.

"Marinette you betrayed me. You broke my trust."

"I didn't-"

"You played me."

"Of course I did." She smirked. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You played me like a fiddle."

"Fiddles are quite complicated to play. It was easier than that." She rolled her eyes.."I played you like a cheap kazoo."

"You cheated." He glared at her.

"Yeah. I did. Fine." She threw her hands up. 

"You cheated."

"At  _Mariokart_ " she groaned. "Its not that big of a deal."

"Its the principle of the matter."

"But you know I always cheat at mario kart." She kissed him. "And you keep playing the game."

"Maybe I love you too much." He leaned against her.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe you had the audacity to cheat on me."

"At Mario Kart!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Let me know what you think. This was based off of an old post I saw on pinterest about percabeth.


End file.
